parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin Part 4.
Here is part four of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Thomasladdin movie. Cast *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Courage the Cowardly Dog as The Genie *Pikachu (from Pokemon) as Abu *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Rajah *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as The Sultan *Baron Dante (from Croc) as Jafar *Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) as Iago *Dick Dastardly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) as Razoul *Muttley, Klunk, Zilly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Butch, Meowth, James (from Pokemon), and Stormtroopers (from Star Wars) as Razoul's Guards *Dr. Nitrus Brio (from Crash Bandicoot) as Gazeem the Thief *Willie the Giant (from Fun and Fancy Free) as The Cave of Wonders *Orville (from The Rescuers) as The Magic Carpet *The Inquisitor (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Reflux the Knaaren (from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) as Genie Jafar Transcript *(the next morning, Thomas, now disguised as a detective, and with some money in his pockets, puffs along, walks along the street with a lead attached to a collar tied around Pikachu's neck with Pikachu leading) *Thomas: Now, Pikachu! (Pikachu obeys and grabs some food and pays for it) *Manager 1: Thank you! *Pikachu: (clears his throat and speaks in a human voice) You're welcome. *Thomas: Breakfast is served. (he and Pikachu eat their food until Emily arrives and meets some of the charming locals, who hope that she has money to pay for her food) *Manager 2: Welcome. Here's your food. *Manager 3: Pay for it while you can. *Emily: Hmm... (checks her pockets until Thomas throws some money at Emily, who grabs them and pays for the food that she owns) Thanks, stranger. *Manager 4: Thanks for the food. *Manager 5: Come back soon. *Manager 6: Excuse me, but I think I'm going to be sick. (runs to the toilet and throws up and comes back after cleaning himself up) *Emily: (walks backward, carrying the food that does not notice Thomas and Pikachu carrying the food, until they bump into each other and swallow the food) Oh, I'm really sorry. Very sorry. *Thomas: (surprised by this, Thomas's eyes turn into love hearts) Wow! *Pikachu: Pikachu! *Emily: I suppose you must be hungry. Here, Insane Inmate. Take this. (gives some children some food that they eat) *Kids: Yummy! Yummy! Thanks! *Manager 7: I hope you'll pay for that. *Emily: Here you go. (gives the money) *Manager 7: Thank you. *Thomas: You're welcome. (grabs Emily's hand and flees with Pikachu following) *Manager 7: Well, isn't that nice of them to pay for it? Two engines and a Pokemon. (puts his whistle in his mouth) Two engines and a Pokemon?! (accidentally swallows his whistle and tries to spit it out, only to blow the whistle inside) *Baron Dante: So, let's see what's on TV, hmm? *Plucky Duck: Let's watch the movie, shall we? (turns the TV on and sees Thomas, Emily, and Pikachu running away as fast as they can) *Baron Dante: Wait a minute! Is that a blue tank engine, a green emerald engine, and a yellow Pokemon I see? Could that be... Thomas the Tank Engine, Emily the Emerald Engine, and Pikachu the Mouse Pokemon? *Plucky Duck: I believe the answer will be 'Yes.' if you know what I mean. *Baron Dante: Then we'll get them for sure. (laughs evilly) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof